


Troppo tardi

by Moe89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Forse è sbagliato ed innaturale, eppure sei certo che una tale bellezza non possa essere un abominio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troppo tardi

"È bello quando sorride."  
Non dovresti pensarlo, lo sai. È sbagliato, è innaturale. Deve essere uno scherzo del cazzo che la tua mente ha deciso di farti. Puttana traditrice. No, puttana no, la puttana è tua moglie che scopa per soldi, la puttana è tua sorella che lo prende da quel nero benchè sia ancora incastrata con Lip, la puttana è tuo padre che picchia suo figlio perchè per una cazzo di volta è felice; la puttana sei tu che hai piegato la testa, che hai fatto quello che hai fatto perchè era più facile.  
Ti sei venduto l'anima per un fiammifero acceso sotto la pioggia. Sei fiero di te ora? Ora che Ian se n'è andato chissà dove a farsi inculare da dei frocetti in divisa? Sei fiero di te ora che non c'è più? Ora che rischia la vita? No, come potresti?  
Tu lo amavi. Tu lo ami. Sei sempre e solo stato troppo codardo per dirglielo. "Perchè sono un Milkovich." Una scusa facile da dire. La verità è che sei un codardo, hai paura.  
Stronzo. Stronzo, stronzo, stronzo, stronzo. È incredibile quanto una parola ti possa ferire se letta negli occhi di Ian. Ian...Ian... Sarebbe rimasto, lo sai; dovevi solo dirlo.  
Una rabbia cieca ti assale; colpisci lo specchio. Riprendi la foto checi avevi appoggiato.  
"È fottutamente bello quando sorride."  
Forse è sbagliato ed innaturale, eppure sei certo che una tale bellezza non possa essere un abominio. E ti odi, perchè non lo meriti, non lo hai mai meritato e sai che quella che hai in mano è solo una cazzo di foto eppure ti senti in colpa a lasciarla lì in un cesso; non dovrebbe andare così, dovrebbe essere incorniciata e vista ogni giorno. Dovrebbe essere sul comodino di un bravo ragazzo, uno di quei coglioni che hanno finito la scuola ed hanno un futuro. E invece ce l'hai tu... Così come avevi lui.  
"Ti amo."  
Un pensiero costante, che ti martella in testa con forza; a volte così forte che ti assorda.  
"Ti amo."  
Una realtà che hai capito troppo tardi.


End file.
